goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Comic Shop of Horrors
Little Comic Shop of Horrors is the seventeenth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It is preceded by Secret Agent Grandma and followed by Attack of the Beastly Babysitter. The cover shows a tusked, green lizard type creature in a comic-book store, with some comic books scattered on the floor. The creature is holding a crumpled page from a comic-book in each of his hands, and a comic book is impaled on his right tusk. The creature is also wearing a Superman-type suit, only it has "Super Lizard" on the front of it. Plot After attending a boring after school comic-book club, the reader misses the school bus that goes to their house. The reader is forced to take a short cut through a creepy part of town and stumbles upon a new comic-book shop called Milo's Comics Dungeon. The place is dusty, dingy, and really dark and Milo doesn't plan on ever letting the reader leave. There are two main choices when starting the book. Story A The reader decides to look at the comics upstairs. The reader is then sucked into them, finding out that they are stuck in the comic world. The reader finds out that a kid in their class, Wally, got sucked in. The reader then (using magic words) can go to the world of Ballistic Bug or Super Duper. Story B The reader decides to go downstairs through a door marked HORROR. They are then GLOMPFed downstairs into a maze where there are many more kids stuck down there and they want to escape from the monsters. They are then presented with two movements that decide where you go. Side Story C From choice A, in the world of Ballistic Bug, the reader can go to a new comic, Y's Guys. They are led to Professor Y who tells of aliens invading. This just leads to two bad endings involving death. Endings There are twenty-four bad endings and six good endings. Bad Endings *Wally, who has turned into a giant monster, attacks, and grabs you. He tries to use Guest Shot to escape to another comic, but melts - and so do you, because he's still holding on to you. *As Super Duper, you fly upwards too fast so you zoom into space, and crash on the moon. Even in your Superman-like persona, you don't survive. *You try to set a door on fire with "magma-vision" (parody of "heat-vision") in the Super Duper comic, but end up setting fire to the comic book itself. *After Tex turns you into a giant dragon-like creature, you accidentally burn him to a crisp, so now you've lost all chance of going home and are stuck as a monster. You run outside in despair and are attacked by Wally, who is now a superhero called Gnatman. *Tex wants to use a transporter ray on you to help you get home. You decide not to trust him after all, and try to escape, but as you move (which Tex told you not to do) the ray hits you in the wrong place, so it kills you instead of transporting you. *Tex tricks you into allowing him to send you as Super Duper to the center of the star of Vega, whereupon you burn up. *As Super Duper, you are exposed to a parody of Kryptonite. *You escape from the comic but are the same tiny size as you were inside the comic panel. The store owner catches you and crushes you with his fist. *During a fight, Dr. Doof grabs you by the throat. You try to tell him that you're not the real Ballistic Bug, but he doesn't believe you. In frustration, you insult him, which annoys him so much that he throttles you to death with his armored glove. *As Ballistic Bug, you break your neck when Dr. Doof throws you into a wall. (since you're not the real Ballistic Bug, who would know how to do this stunt) *You're bisected while trying to pass through a portal (it closes too early), leaving Dr. Doof free to escape into the real world and wreak havoc. *As Ballistic Bug, you try to fly to wherever the "scripts" come from, but you tire yourself out, and fall back down to the ground. The impact squashes you flat, so the scriptwriters rename you "Powerful Pancake". *You allow a radioactive bug to sting you, thinking this will grant you Ballistic Bug's powers. But you have a fatal allergic reaction, as it turns out that you are allergic to insect stings. *You accidentally cause one of the Y's Guys to use Guest Shot too many times and melt. The others blame you, and you nervously make a joke, but this enrages them so much they attack you and presumably kill you. *Professor Y thinks you're an evil spy, and kills you with his extending hair. *You're trapped in the maze with Frankenstein's monster, and try to outrun it; but it catches up with you and begins to unscrew your head very painfully. *Milo changes into a blob monster and absorbs you. *You try to pop Milo after he transforms into King Jellyjam, thinking he'll burst like a balloon. But Jellyjam is not a balloon, and instead he grabs you and swallows you up. *Escaping to a planet or dimension inhabited by insect-like beings who won't help you because they're scared of you. You realize that you don't even know the way back to the Comic Shop, as all the buildings look the same. *You try to edge around a puddle of slimy goo, but a monster comes out of it and sucks you in. *Several small insects bite and sting you and the other kids until you all die. *Swallowed by a huge snake-like monster. *You're about to be eaten by Jack and Cammie, who have resorted to cannibalism after being trapped in Milo's maze for so long. *While running from a monster, you stop to help another kid who's trapped under wreckage, but the monster that was chasing you kills you. Good Endings *Escaping with the help of Tex. You learn that the comic book store was closed years ago because the owner Milo died. *You escape from the comic book and land in front of the school bus. As you board the bus, you find a picture of Dr. Doof, who looks like he's escaping but is stuck. *When Milo changes into King Jellyjam, you admit he's terrifying. So Milo changes you into Jellyjam and makes you the star of his horror-themed TV show. You become rich and famous, with a lucrative sideline in snail farms (since Jellyjam sweats out snails.) *Jellyjam-Milo suffocates from his own stench and dies. This destroys the maze, and you're able to escape. *You escape the comic store and alert the police. The police don't believe you, though they find all the missing kids showing up around the place. You find that you have the first ever issue of Super Duper in your pocket, so you sell the comic and become incredibly rich. *You find yourself frozen in ice but scientists were able to free you. They do research on you and take you home. You make a ton of money from press interviews, and can now buy all the comics you want. Cover Art Gallery Regional La terrorífica tienda de comics.jpg|Spanish La Petite boutique aux horreurs.jpg|French Little_Comic_Shop_of_Horrors_-_Norwegian_Cover_-_Skrekkens_lekebutikk.jpeg|Norwegian Trivia *The title of the book is a spoof of the film Little Shop of Horrors, which has became famous for the giant, man-eating plant called Audrey lI. *''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam'' is used in some of the choices, and even King Jellyjam himself appears. *Many of the comics in this book seem to be spoofs of real comics; Ballistic Bug (based on his powers an origin of being bitten by a radio active insect) appears to be based on Spiderman, also his human name is Peewee Parkbench (based on Spiderman's human name - Peter Parker), The Y's Guys (based on their team name and storyline) are based on the X-Men, and Super Duper (based on his name, powers, and overall appearance) is a parody of Superman, in conjunction with this, Super Duper's enemy, Tex was probably inspired by Lex Luthor. *For some reason Super Duper changes to Super Doer in the UK. *There is a choice that tells you to grab your own foot from the back of you, and a choice that relies on you catching a ruler. *In Story A, you are told to use the words "Guest Shot" in order to warp from comic to comic (but are warned not to overuse it) as it turns out, however, you very rarely get to use it, as there is always something preventing you from speaking when you really need it. The only ending where you melt because of Guest Shot happens because another character was trying to use it, not you. *There are two ways to reach page 78. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Transformations Category:Scientists Category:Mummies Category:Mazes Category:Giants Category:Werewolves Category:Robots Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Villainesses Category:Comics Category:Other Worlds Category:Insects Category:Dragons Category:Technology Category:Blobs Category:Books Released In 1997 Category:Lizards Category:Covers by Mark Nagata